Nisha In The Light
by Doggy Nino
Summary: This the story about a little khajiit girl who shines in her own light. Please reveiw!


Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

There in a dark and disgusting ceil in the corner sat a small female khajiit . Why… it's not fair she thought. Her tail wrapped around her body trying to keep herself warm. Her legs held by her arms were hiding her face. Why did I have to get caught, Azurah why did my luck not help me? Her hair was held up by a burgundy cloth as headband with a pair of cat like goggles. Her long red scarf wrapped her back in warmth and gentleness. She wore a sack cloth shirt that was worn down and cloth pants that had patches covering it. Her feet were in worn out sandals that could rip apart any time. She stood up and walked around.

She walked over to a pair of iron cuffs (just like the ones covering her wrists) hanging on the ceiling. She looked at them examining them carefully. They were drenched in stains of blood. The room had bones and rats covering the entire floor. She punched weakly and the whole chain came rattling down to the ground. Damn it was that weak? This place really is a hell hole. She chuckled and went over to the small table and had a drink of what she thought was water.

"Hey you come over here!" She heard someone rant. It was the Dunmer in the ceil across from her. She walked over to her prison entrance and spied at him very closely. He was way older than her probably around 50-60. His skin was dark glossy blue covered in scratches and wrinkles. His hair was white as snow and clear. "You're the new girl, huh?" I just nodded. "Khajiit, you hungry, there's a fat rat in my ceil you want?" She looked at him madly." What did just say you ass?" she snarled. "You heard me girl. Your going to die khajiit!" he cackled with that tremendous voice. She just shook her head she could care less what the old goat thinks. Suddenly in the hallway she heard a noise. _Rattle…rattle…_What the in the world was that? Two male redgaurds and a female imperial come into the dungeon also bring an older man who was covered in luxurious cloths of fine cotton and lace. " Why is there a prisoner in this ceil?This ceil is strictly forbidden." The imperial snapped. "Usual mix with the watch men I…" "Never mind get that gate open. Stand back prisoner." The khajiit stood near the corn by the window.

The older man went up to the girl and spoke. "You…I've seen you." The girl had a bewildered look on her face she had never met this rich man in her life. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm your ruler Uriel Septim and by the grace of the gods I serve Tamerial as her ruler." "Why are you in my ceil?" "So I may escape death and it just so happens the key to that is through your ceil." _Hmm…I wonder why I'm in this ceil than? _She thought. "What do you me you have seen me?"The man chuckled and begins to speak again. "I meant in a vision my dear child." He stopped laughing and gave a rather serious glare to the heroine. "You will rescue Tamerial from a horrible fate only you can do it." The girl merely grinned in amusement. "You seriously think I could something like that excuse me but I'm just a poor girl who just trying to by in life." " It does matter what crime you did that's not what you will be remembered for." She looked at this man and gently smiled a smile that gave her hope and a feeling that she's not useless. "No one's ever said that. Thank you your majesty." Maybe Azurah had helped out this time.

"Sire we must go now." The imperial guard grunted. "Yes of course." He turned back to the khajiit. "You may follow Miss…" "Nisha." The girl replied. Nisha followed through the passage she was rather excited to final get out of prison and explore the world. Since she was a young khajiit girl she's dreamed of exploring the Tamerial. She couldn't help but notice her sense that someone was watching them. "Your lucky prisoner that you can escape with us…" The taller guard muttered. Nisha didn't really mind him so much but it was the redguard that got her attention out of all three guards probably because he was being the most quietest. Suddenly men wearing dark red armors appeared and aimed for the king. The Blades fought them but one of them had been hiding in the shadows and aimed straight for him. " Your MASJESTY!" the imperial shouted. Nisha quickly jumped in front of him with her arms in front of her. She felt the oozing blood coming down down her arm as well as the horrible pain of the cutting her flesh. The older man stood there amazed at her bravery. Suddenly Nisha grabbed the man and pushed him to the floor. She turned her hands into fist and jabbed it into the man's stomach. She kicked and punched him till he had no more breath. " Miss Nisha are you alright?" the redguard muttered. She smiled back him which made a thump within his armor. "Yes sir."The ruler examined her arm which had an revolting deep cut that had blood and puss coming down her arm. The taller guard took out a handkerchief and gave it to the redgaurd.

" Your worried about the prisoner aren't you use this." The redguard just blushed, well of course he wasn't. He felt proud of her protecting the emperor when they couldn't. He went to her and bent down then tied the handkerchief on her arm. " Thank you. Hey can I ask you?" The redguard nodded to her statement. " Where's the imperial woman?" The emperor also seem to want to know as well. "She's dead…I'm sorry Sire." The taller guard said with sourness in his tone. The emperor looked down at the ground and slowly lifted his head. "She will always be remembered it is alright." He walked down the stairs slowly trying to be not let his feelings for the young imperial to be seen. He lost the final person who he recognized as his family… as his daughter. Nisha frowned she knew how it felt to lose family because they were gone… Baurus the redgaurd who had fixed her arm felt a certain as well for his friend and for their new leader. He had knew Glenroy was in love with the young captain and knew this pain would haunt him for the rest of his life. Nisha picked up a steel sword (kept that for herself) and the captain's Akaviri Katana that she returned to Baurus. "Do not ever forget her or you'll regret it." She whispered to herself.

They came to a door which suddenly made the Glenroy stop. " This is as far as you go with us prisoner." He commanded. Nisha knew that it was time for her to part with them as well. She nodded to Glenroy in agreement. " But sir!" Baurus shouted. He didn't want this girl to die she had nothing to do with their situation. There were giant rats down here she could be attacked. Nisha just smiled at him. A smile that said she would be alright. " We will meet again child." The Emperor said. Nisha nodded. They went through the door and left her their alone. The wall on the right side of her crumbled to the ground and two rats came out attacking her. She smiled this was where her real journey begins.


End file.
